Merem
by Zorx Cemon Love AnR
Summary: Yaya transfer from her previous school to Astraea Hills. There she will be in Class B-4 Experiment class. Where selected students from all age group and different schools would be housing. But soon she would find a weird secret in her class in which she would like. CANCELLED DUE TO POOR WRITING WOULD WRITE ANOTHER
1. Chapter 1

Merem

Disclaimers: I do not own Strawberry Panic!. Anyways most characters would be OCC, and there would be one or two characters imported from other shows read on to find out, if you wanna know the shows the character come from just comment. Anyways enjoy the story I can't unsure you it would be good since I would only have like a little time to think up of the story. I still need to follow my dreams which is learning 日本語(Japanese Language) and becoming a Yuri anime manga/anime artist.

Chapter 1 Transferring

Nanto Yaya was now in Astraea Hills, she was transferred from Heavenly Sainthood Saints High. Since it was a weekend no students were present in Hills. As she was guided around the school seeing the facilities of each building of all 3 schools. She was asked to choose either 1 of them.

"So Nanto-san have you decided a school in which you are interested in?" Said the Spica's school Sister, Sister Asako.

"I think I would like to go into Spica" Yaya replied, she wanted to enter Spica for various reasons like the uniform would look great on her and there was a club in which she passed through throughout the browsing of the school, St. Spica Chorus.

"Ok Nanto-san I would get your application for you, would you please hold on for a minute" the Sister said, moving away from her current position.

Yaya being bored browse through the Sister's personal belonging looking into her schedule, Yaya saw a few craps in which the sister brought. A chewed chewing gum warp inside a piece of tissue, a nail clipper and other craps.

As the sister arrived she saw Yaya looking into her stuff.

"Ahhhmm Would you please not look into people's personal belonging" Sister said, as she pass Yaya her application form. As she waited impatiently, she saw that Yaya was stuck on the signature section.

"Nanto-san that is where you are suppose to sign"

"I know, it is just that since I am at a more prestigious school I would like to change my signature pig to maybe a lion"

"Okay, but hurry up I got a date you know"

"… I wonder who would date such an old hag" Yaya whispered to herself, chuckling a little.

"I heard that, I am having a date with my clarinet"

"Ohhhhh, now that makes sense I was thinking who woul" Yaya Replied, but was cut off by the Sister's zip your big mouth hand signal.

Yaya quickly kept quiet after that and sign the paper before running to the families' car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 My First day as a student of Spica

Yaya rose from bed earlier than her usual timing, she was rather excited for her first day in school. She went to brush her teeths and took a quick shower, rush down to the dining table and swallow her 2 pieces of cheese cake. She entered the family's car and was driven to school by a butler, as she was in the car she had a last minute chat with her family before leaving her family behind.

"Yaya you better take care of yourself, you are a now a student in a prestigious school and I expected better attitude from you there" Her father said

"Yaya hopefully you could meet some sexy girls and have a relation with them" Yaya's mother whispered to Yaya, knowing her husband would be quite upset hearing about Yaya's attraction to her same sex.

"I HEARD THAT, you better not influence Yaya to attach herself to the wrong gender" He screamed with anger, similar to a little girl.

After talking about crappy stuff to Yaya about getting a male instead of a female for a relationship. They finally arrived at Astraea Hill.

Yaya gave her mother a huge long hug and gave her father a fast handshake. She ran to the entrances and shouted" DADDD I AM FOREVER GOING TO BE A LESBIAN YAAHOOOOOOO" She shouted before running to the school. Her father burst into anger and drove off.

She entered the school and saw all the beautiful lesbian girls walking around hand in hand, some were kissing on the stairs. This was the perfect timing for girls in the hill to kiss and fondle each other for they knew the sisters would be awake half an hour after this. She walks towards her dorm noticing a lot of girls were looking at her, blushing and was whispering to their friends nearby. She felt delighted to be the talk of the month, for every new students in the Hills was the top topic for around a month or more depending on their abilities, talents and obviously looking. Yaya had them all she was talented beyond talented ranging from painting to singing and many more, she also had the looks which won the hearts of 3 quarter of her previously school.

She entered the room and immediately rests her luggage on the floor and jump onto her bed

_This is a lesbian paradise_-Yaya thought to herself

She looked around her room and just realised that she was in a single room. She wondered why she had a room to herself for she really wanted to share one with a cute girl. After sulking for a while she remembered something.

-Flashback on the day of application-

As Yaya was shading the options on the form, like whether she was vegetarian or not. When she reached the option of sharing a bed, she shaded the –Shared option- but the pen ran out of ink and she shade beside the –Shared option- (Which was the Solo option which Yaya didn't notice), as she revived the ink Sister said something to her and she forgotten to touch up on that part.

-End of Flashback-

As realisation struck her she bang her head onto the closet. "DAMN YOU SISTER BIG MOUTH" Yaya screamed.

-Oh well no point crying over spoiled milk- She thought, as she exited her room

She arrived at her class –Class B-4 Experiment class-. Why it was called experiment class, because this was the only class in Astraea Hills to house in selected students from all 3 schools and from all age groups. Every table in this class had a nametag, Yaya's table was at the back of the room in between 2 tables with the nametag, Okuwaka Tsubomi and Konohana Hikari.

Yaya saw the time, she was 5minutes early so she went to the toilet to tidy herself up. As she came back she saw Miss big mouth (Sister Asako) was waiting for her in the classroom.

"Nanto-san you are late on your first day, and I hope this would not happen again" She screamed

"I just..."

"NO EXCUSE, this is most un-lady like"

"Okay"

Sister turns her head towards the class whom were all sited on their desk.

_How they all entered here so fast I was only in the bathroom for like a minute _– Yaya thought

"I would like you all to meet our new transferred student, if you may please introduce yourself" Sister spoke, turning to Yaya.

"Hi everyone, I am Nanto Yaya, please to meet you all" Yaya said, with a grin on her face feeling totally stupid that she is introducing herself formally.

"Hii" Screamed the class

"Okay Yaya I would introduced you to your classmates" "The first four people on the front are Suzumi Tamao on the right followed by Aoi Nagisa, Hanazono Shizuma and Rokujou Miyuki"

"On the second row are Tsukidate Chiyo, Sakuragi Kaori, Kenjou Kaname and Kiyashiki Momomi "Sister explained.

"For the third Minamoto Chikaru, Toumori Shion, Natsume Remon and Hyūga Kizuna" She continued

"Lastly Okuwaka Tsubomi beside you and on your other side Konohana Hikari" She Said

"But there is one my table on the end of the room who is that for?" Yaya Questioned.

"Ohh that is that, that is the idiot corner for those people who are particularly boring and un-feminine" Sister replied

"What is her name by the way" Yaya curiously question, wondering who is this mysterious person

"His... I mean her name is Ohtori Amane, since you know everyone please get back to your seat" Sister said, turning to the teacher ,Miss Toshinou Kyouko, a blonde hair teacher with a ribbon on her head. "Miss Toshinou may I ask where Ohtori-san would be"

"I don't really know she is always late, that is why I put her in the corner probably playing with her horse" the Teacher replied.

"I sure hope she is riding the horse and not fooling around" Sister exclaimed

"You don't really have to make it sound so dirty"

"I was not, if anyone is dirty it should be you" Sister huffed, as she exits the class and stopped on her tracks. "By the way Miss Toshinou I think you should readjust the clock it is around 4 and a half minutes faster" as she continued walking. Yaya face palmed herself.

"Okay class we all begin our lesson right now, we can't be always waiting for him... I mean her, I always got it wrong" Miss Toshinou said to the class, laughter rose from the classroom.

Yaya turn her face and faced a red faced girl. "Ermm Hikari-san right?"

"Yes" Hikari Squeaked

"Who is this Ohtori Amane? Why is everyone always having the mistake of say –him- instead of –her-?"

"I don't know probably because she looks a little... ermm male like... I suppose" Hikari whisper to Yaya, for she hate to gossip or talk bad about others.

-_She can't be that bad, can she? -_ Yaya thought.

Suddenly a tall blue haired figure arrived into the classroom and was placing her hands on the teacher's desk. The person was huffing and puffing most likely out of breath. As it approaches towards Yaya's position.

Yaya shouted "Ermm excuse me I think you got to the wrong school, this area is restricted for only girls, you should probably leave quickly before Sister finds out"

Immediately Hikari whispered to Yaya "Yaya-Chan that is our classmate Ohtori Amane"

"I thought only girls are allowed in the Hills" Yaya said, sadly.

"She is a girl"

"OHHHHH MYYYYY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Yaya screamed, closing her eyes, images of a beautiful looking girl destroyed in mere seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyways Readers if there are any, if you don't like a chapter or two just comment I could or would delete one or two if there are many complaints on it and would revise my textbook hahahaha.**

After days in the Hills, Yaya got accustom to almost everything except trying to see Amane as a female. She had made friends throughout the whole school, but her best friends were all in her class.

As class started as usual, it was boring until it reaches the break time. In their school since they have to study until 3 and have their CCA (Co-curriculum activities) they were given 2 hours break after 12 to have their lunch and chill off. That is the time where most students would hang out in the class chatting.

As usual everyone gathered 4 tables and clashed it into one in the centre of the room where they would all bring out their packed lunch from the schools' cafeteria.

Everyone would be asking Yaya question about her day, sometimes Shizuma would just quickly fondle her breast before running away, laughing. And would usually have a few of her friends being either piss off or jealous.

-_Yaya's point of view on everyone_-

One of many is Tsubomi, This big time tsundere is always crappyly talking about me, but whenever i touch her accidentally or brush cross her. Tsubomi's expression would immediately change from Miss Piss Pants to Miss I love to blush, and would quickly look down. She might always talk bad about me due to my flirty behaviour between some friends, but I know deep down she had a pretty cute attitude being locked up in a cage.

Hikari was also 1 of my friends. She is probably the most shy of the group, she could talk but would always resort to whispering.

And there was Flirty Queen (A.k.a I love to grope) (A.k.a again Hanazono Shizuma) this huge boob girl would always flirt around me making everyone in the class jealous and yet piss. She would sometimes say" Hey Yaya I think I saw a mosquito on your chest area, don't move I would grab it for you (Who knows grabbing an imaginary mosquito would result in groping)".

Aoi Nagisa also known as Keki, she loves to eat anything that is sweet. Rumours has it that she would always eat 7 whole cakes and drinking chocolate milk before sleeping. She is a sweet girl but have quite a low IQ (LOLs sorry Nagisa Fans). She generally don't share her cakes with anyone but her few good friends.

Our class Poet, Suzumi Tamao, A very lovely girl with a very caring heart although obsessive about the stuff she loves or person, she still writes good poem that could even make the devil sound good. She is always close to Yaya and has the same tendency as Shizuma to do perverted things to me (the class flirt being molested by two other people weird eh).

Rokujou Miyuki, the class president, she is rather strict with whatever everyone is doing. But she is also very caring and thoughtful making her a respectable person in our group.

Kaori is a black hair girl who is full of life, best friend of Shizuma and Miyuki. Once had a bad disease which was cured during her third year. Shizuma though she was dead as she phones the hospital not knowing her best friends surname not wanting to embarrass herself said "My friends name is Sugoi Kaori".

Shion, Chikaru, Remon, Kizuna, Chiyo and Kagome are six good friends always sticking together like glue. Shion the stubborn one but would never be stubborn or rude towards Chikaru. Chikaru the talentedful (Meaning a lot a lot of talents) the beautiful black hair beauty is always being look forward to from the students of the Hills, She would treat everyone very good, But to Shion extra special. Remon and Kizuna two Cute couple of the class, the only official couple of the class Kizuna funny and outgoing, Remon Smart and innovative. Chiyo the second shyest person of the class but super clumsy but hard working. And lastly from the six Kagome a quiet girl with a bear percivel(Should I put oshibaru or pashibaru I don't know the other names).

Momomi the Honey Devil, she might look cute on the outside but is devilish in the inside. Although devilish in the inside she is very nice to her friends and especially too nice towards Yaya.

Kaname the tomboyish, although tomboyish she still look rather attractive. She is very laid back and would often babble about craps.

Last by not least Amane the tomboyish Girlman. Although most tomboy resemble parts of a female Amane is what we call hardly any feminine parts, even her clothing were usually jeans if not for her school uniform she would be wearing pants. Her hobbies are Horse riding, People say she is always playing with her horse, Starbright, hopefully not doing anything stupid.

**Next Chapter** would start the story. This chapter is just putting a few points which would not confuse you why this girl is here or why she is acting like that


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys if you are reading I am kinda bad at making stories or slowing it down I kinda move fast in stories soooo sorry if you find this story absolutely horrible.**

Chapter 4 Pick your date or dates?

Once again in their Peaceful class full of beauties. They all gather once again again in the centre.

"Hey everyone let's play a game" Shouted Yaya

"Okay" Whispered Hikari along with the rest of the group but instead of whispering it is more like a shouted or a cheer.

"Okie Dokie let's start" Yaya proclaimed

Yaya set a Box in the centre of the class, this box was given to them by Miss Toshinou, She said because of this box she could express her feeling to her Current wife her feelings for her when they were at high school.

"This is how it works I would put crumple papers into the boxes and whoever got the name of the person must go on a date with the person for the whole day" Yaya explained, being the idiot she was (Which is why almost everyone loves Yaya talented, beautiful, sexy and funny). She placed in 8 pieces of everyone's names including herself.

As everyone pick their pieces, Yaya got the shocked of her life 8 people from her group got her name on their paper, which means 8 dates for 8days with each one of them. Those who got her names are Nagisa, Tamao, Shizuma, Miyuki, Kaori, Momomi, Hikari and Tsubomi. The rest of the classes got their fine share of paper. Shion was going with Chikaru. Remon with Kizuna. Kaname with Amane. Chiyo and Kagome.

"Ohh God, Good bye weekend slacking and hello 4 weeks of weekend dates" Yaya shrieked

"Don't be so negative Yaya, at least you get to have a date with fine me" Shizuma proudly said

"What makes you think she wants to go with you" Tsubomi said to Shizuma

"Don't tell me you are jealous, you want Yaya all for yourself too bad she is mine" Shizuma Grinned

"Ehmmm.. It is…Noooo…..I am not jealous and I ehmmmm…." Tsubomi Commented, with a blush on her face.

"Anyways who wants to get me first" Yaya shouted

Thousands of me came from the 6 girls with 2 quiet Tsubomi and Hikari.

"Hmmmmm I would go according to Nagisa, Tamao, Shizuma, Miyuki, Kaori, Momomi, Hikari and lastly to Princess Tsubomi" Yaya snorted, like a pig after saying princess.

"Anything I don't care whether I am first or last" Tsubomi said, laughing to herself as she thinks –_Didn't some people say "save the best for las_t"-

"Okay it is set, I would be bringing everyone to different places none the same" Yaya said "See you guys on the weekend I gotta get to Chorus now, let's go Tsundere-Chan and Hikari-Chan.

"I AM NOT A TSUNDERE" Tsubomi sprouted

"Yes you are"

"No I am not" This continues until their voices can't be heard from the class.

**Next Chapter** Going on a date. So I would put like 2 of Yaya's dates before 1 of the other couples date so okie dokieO.


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I would make around 2 more chapters for the day before sleeping, so here goes, anyways I would probably made a few word errors which I never reread my story just publish it.**

Chapter 5 Nagisa Detou

Yaya changed in her short blue jeans, checked shirt with a hippie logo on the middle, followed by a spectacle she is wearing out of fun.

Nagisa on the other hand wore a Black shirt with the word Yaya Note (Death Note but not an insulting shirt) and a red plaited skirt. She had a hair loose with 2 pins on her fringe.

They meet in the train station, Yaya's date with Nagisa would be quite a common date, meaning common places and things. As they arrived.

"Wow you look great Nagisa-Chan" Yaya complimented.

"Thank you, you look great too" Nagisa said blushing from Yaya's compliment.

"Okay let's go"

They start their date on a Regular Italian restaurant, they took their seats near the entrance. They placed their orders and waited for the arrival of their food.

"What a romantic place isn't it Yaya-Chan" Nagisa spoke

"Yeaps it would be more romantic in the evening don't you think, hahahaha"

"Yea it would be maybe we could eat in the evening afterwards"

"I gotta think about that"

"But you said the date last the whole day?" Nagisa said, feeling sad

"Okay okay Cutie pie don't be sad I would bring you out to eat afterwards"

"Yippee"

"By the way what did you order, I didn't know I was in the restroom just now" Yaya question

"Ermmm 4 slices of cheese cake?"

"Ohh man that is what they say curiosity kills the cat"

"Yaya-Chan is being mean"

"I was joking hahaha"

"Ok" Nagisa smiled

As food arrives Yaya ate her spaghetti eyeing Nagisa while she munches down the queen sized cake.

"Do you always eat cakes and cookies instead of meat and ermm.. Rice or noodles?"

"Most of the time I would skip main dishes"

"I can't believe you are skinnier than diet-San"

"Who is Diet-San?" Nagisa curiously asked

"Ohh she is the schools biggest Diet queen having only a piece or 2 of vegetable for every meal, I wonder how she is still alive"

"Hahahaha"

Their chat continues until they finished eating.

"So where do you want to go next, Nagisa-Chan"

"Hmmm what about window shopping"

"Don't worry about money Nagisa-Chan, my dad is the CEO of Diamondto(Diamond Nanto)"Yaya proudly proclaimed

"Haha Yaya-Chan this is not the issue about money we are doing what normally people do, my dad is also rich but I wish to live the more casual life"

"Ahhh I see, so everyone in school is rich"

"Most likely some of the richest are Shion, Shizuma, Chikaru, Sakana, Elizabetho and Our teacher Miss Toshinou"

"WHATTTTTT MISSS TOU IS SOME OF THE RICHEST PERSON!" Yaya screamed from the impact of the shock.

"She took over her father's company but her wife, Sugiura Ayano, is running it for her, for she always wanted to teach a school entirely full of lesbians"

"Who is her father anyways?"

"Waltz Disney"

"WHATTTT!"

"I am just joking hahahaaha, her father is Toshinou Shinbun, Company of Shinbunorld(Newspaper world)".

"Nagisa-Chan" Yaya whimpered

"Yes?"

"Another curious cat just got killed"

They continue their window shopping entering shops trying on new clothes. Yaya pick out a few clothes for Nagisa to try, a beauty yellow silk dress, made for a princess. She put the dress on Nagisa's hand and pushes her into the fitting room.

"Nagisa-Chan are you ready to reveal your cleavage, I mean you in dress" Yaya chuckled

"Just a moment I am kind of nervous"

"Just come out" Yaya grinned

As she opens the door Yaya jaw fell to the group.

"You look stunning, like a.. Like a…. like aaaAAAAAA… fairy-tale princess, WOW" Yaya's eye popped out almost falling out

"Thanks I don't really think I look that good "Nagisa said with a Red blush tinted on her face

"Don't look down on yourself, anyways after 3hours of window shopping I think we should get a dress" Yaya said

"Ok wait I need to check my wallet for cash"

"Don't worry since it was my idea of the box date I would pay for it"

"Maji (Seriously- I think?)"

"Hai hai"

"Thank you so much Yaya-Chan" Nagisa said before pecking Yaya's cheek

"What was that for?"

"A token of appreciation"

So Night Falls and thus comes their evening date in another restaurant. But this time it was empty so they took the sit near the beach area. Again waiting for their food they struck another conversation.

"So this date turns out really good I enjoyed myself" Yaya said with a big smile.

"I had fun too"

"I hope the date with Shizuma would go as good as this, hopefully she would stop groping my breast or I am going to punch her's "

"Hahahahahaha" Nagisa laughed

After that there was silence from both sides, Yaya decided to hear her music from her favourite radio station, increasing her volume so she could her Lesbian 8.40 F.M in peace.

Nagisa spoke to Yaya without noticing she was hearing music

"Yaya-Chan can I ask you something, I have been thinking right ermm… maybe we could go out to more dates next time not as friends but maybe more" Nagisa spoke not noticing the ear piece on Yaya's ears.

After food arrived Yaya took out her ear piece "Hey Nagisa-Chan food has arrived your favourite triple layer cheese cake with extra cream and strawberry is here"

"You still haven't answered my question yet" Nagisa spoke

"Har? I didn't hear what you said just now I was hearing _Lesbian hit the town with fire_ , I am sorry could you repeat that again?"

"Never mind Yaya-Chan it is nothing important".

"If you say so"

After dinner Yaya decided to bring Nagisa back home. "Okay here we are Home Sweet Home it was a nice date maybe sometimes we could hangout like this with everyone"

"Thank you Yaya-Chan for this wonderful date" Nagisa said giving her second set of kiss peck on Yaya's cheek. "Good night Yaya-Chan sleep tight".

"Oyasumi Nasai Nagisa-Chan"

Yaya went back thinking about her date with Nagisa

**Next Chapter **second Yaya's date


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys last story of today I am kinda having a fever and headache and it is 5 hours pass my bedtime which is 12 midnight. I know no one is forcing me hahaha.**

**Chapter 6 Tamdate**

Yaya roses from her bed having slept 10hours, seeing the clock 9:30 a.m. She is late for her date with Tamao which starts at 9. OHHHHHHH GOOOOOOD I HOPE SHE IS NOT ANGRY BUT I STILL NEED 10MINS TO GROOM MYSELF AND SHOWER- Yaya thoughts scream into her brains. She quickly picked a loose shirt but immediately changed her mind of thoughts of being so called accidentally brush by tamao's hand. She took a long white shirt and short blue jeans with spenders attached to the sides of her pants attached to her shoulders.

She rush out of her house and ran towards the train station to meet Tamao. It took her 15mins to run there, when she arrives she check her watch 9:30 a.m., as realisation struck her forgetful brain she remembered this was her childhood toy watch which she plays when she was 5. She checks the time on the train station 8:50 a.m. . . . "Pwee still early I could rest on the bench for 10minutes". After sitting for a minute or so she checks the name of the station B station.

_OHHHH SHITTTT I got to the wrong station I am still going to be late for the date!_ Yaya thought

She rush over to Station A, but was still late but 10 minutes. She saw Tamao was sitting on the bench. Tamao was wearing a long white sleeve shirt with spenders on the side and short blue jeans directly similar to Yaya's.

"Hey Tamao-Chan what a coincidences that we are both wearing the same shirt, the same pants, the same socks, the same shoes, the same WATCH?" Yaya said feeling ultra-weird of these ultimate so called coincidences.

"Don't worry Yaya-Chan I was not spying on you when you woke up on 9:30 and found out that your watch was a fake and you had run to the wrong station to rliease that you are still late for your date, Don't worry I am not a stalker" Tamao replied

"Okay no worries" Yaya feels weird realising Tamao have been stalking her for god's knows how long.

"Let's get going I would like my date to have a movie watching so TO THE CINEMA" Tamao shouted like Batman saying "TO THE BATMOBILE".

-AT THE CINEMA~~~

"Tamao-Chan choose what you would like to watch there are like 4 great movies" Yaya asked

Both pick their attention to the movie board which were: Lesbian Riders: Don't ride cars! Ride Girls / The Adventure of TinTin / SAW: Yuri Version / Shoujo-ai: Lesbian life with Yuri.

"There sure are a lot of Lesbian shows" Tamao said, smiling

"Of course there are ways is better than Heterosexual obviously lesbian, Hetero sucks" Yaya said, Hetero with pure disgust.

"You got that right" Tamao complied

"I would go with Lesbian Riders, but it is your choice Tamao-Chan"

"SAW SAW SAW SAW! , actually I love saw but better when it is lesbian version"

"Okie Dokie"

They bought their tickets and when over to the Counter where they sells the Popcorn and Stuffs.

"One extra-large Popcorn and 2 large Cola for the lesbian duos" Yaya joked

"Coming right up Lesbian , anyways I am lesbian too you wanna go on a date" the Hot 27years old cashier said

"Sorry No Pedos allowed, hahahaha"

"Anyways enjoy watching the show"

After thanking the cashier they went to the cinema and go the last row, because the room was packed to the max with girls.

As the movie goes by Tamao would always fake being scared.

"Yaya I am scared" Tamao said with some of the most fakest voice, as she placed her hands on Yaya's Breast pretending she is hugging her due to the fright".

Yaya promised not to spoil a date so she allowed Tamao to "Accidentally grope her".

"Hey Yaya-Chan could you pass me the popcorns"

"Wait I am testing what did with the popcorn putting it in the nose"

While doing so, Yaya sneeze into the Bag of popcorn. Since she did not bring along any tissue packet, she was force to leave the room to the bathroom to get a tissue packet from 1 of those tissue vending machine. When she came back, she saw Tamao was eating the Popcorn probably not noticing that Yaya's sneeze on it.

"TAMAO-CHAN DON'T EAT THAT I ACCIDENTALLY SNEEZE ON IT" Yaya shouted

"OMG Why didn't you tell me that" As she spitted all the popcorn from her mouth onto her empty Cola cup.

"Come I will bring you to the washroom and clear your mouth"

Yaya escort her to the toilet, she waited for Tamao to finish rinsing her mouth with water.

"I am sorry Tamao-Chan, I forgot to take it away with me and throw it"

"Hmm maybe as an apology you could give me a kiss on my lips"

"Ermmmm is kissing your forehead or cheek counted?"

"As long as It is a kiss" Tamao said full of enthusiastism.

Yaya move forward a give Tamao and kiss on her cheek. "There, forgiveness accepted?"

"HAI " Tamao said "Yaya-Chan where should we go after this?"

"Maybe we should just sit near the lake and rest?"

"Okay"

After watching the movie they exited the theatre to the lake.

"What a nice weather to be slacking isn't it Tamao-Chan"

"Yeaps"

After moments of silenced Tamao Spoke.

"Yaya-Chan do you have anyone that you like in the School"

"What a random question that was? I don't know maybe I would tell, maybe I wouldn't" Yaya proclaimed, with an evil laughter ending her comment.

"Just Say it"

"Hmmmm if you could beat me in Scissor, Paper, Stone" Yaya Challenged.

"Sooo if I win you come on another date with me and tell me who you like?"

"Yes and if I win, ermm you lick my shoes Okay?"

"DEAL"

As the intensive S,P,S battle begins with both Tamao and Yaya drawing out the same hand gesture for the 51 times. For the 52 time the winner was chosen, Tamao summoned a stone, but Yaya being Yaya used her other hand so Tamao could not predict her next move.

"I WONNNN, I won't have to tell you hahahahaha" Yaya maniacally laughed

"Must I really licked your shoes" Tamao begged

"YES, actually no I was just joking around"

As they chat together until night falls, Yaya being the host of the dates brings her dates back to their respectable places. When she arrived at Tamao's house.

"Tamao-Chan Thanks again for a wonderful time it was fun" Yaya Waved to her good bye.

"Yaya-Chan"

Yaya stopped on her tracked and replied "Yes?"

"I lied about not knowing about the popcorn, the popcorn I ate at the afternoon was a new set of popcorn which I bought when you were at the toilet, MUAHAHAHAHAHA"

"ARGHHHHHH SO I WENT THROUGHT THAT KISS FOR NOTHING"

"Too bad" Tamao sticked her tongue out and waved a last good bye to Yaya.

Yaya smiled to herself "Idiot".

Next Chapter: Kaname/Amane or Chikaru/Shion or Kizuna/Remon or Chiyo/Kagome Comment which you want first if I have not beaten you to which I wanted first. GOOD NIGHT.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay readers even though it have just been 9hours or more since I release my Merem I can't wait for people comments on which couple I should start. I would go with my all-time favourite couple, Shion and Chikaru. (….). Hey no applause for me x.x. Hopefully my story would satisfies some fans but if the reader is some grammar boy I don't really think he/she would like my craps.**

**Chapter7 Game Time!**

It was just a day before Chapter 6. Shion woke up in the morning a little too early, she rose up 4hours before their meeting for their date. Shion is a person, who would prefer to plan a date perfectly (hopefully perfect if not my failures).

She went to the showers and got a relaxing 1 hour rest on the families' Jacuzzi, since her family is super-duper rich, her Jacuzzi was about the size of your average large living room. She rest her head against the side of the wall, thinking how she would make her date perfect, Maybe sitting on the beachside and romantically watch the sunset?, Maybe have a romantic dinner in a deluxe restaurant?. Ideas flood her mind throughout the entire 1 hour. But, since it was their first date together she decided to allow Chikaru to make up the entire date.

She went and picks a ribbon, but immediately changed her mind as she remembered that Chikaru requested that she wore a Cat ear hairband around her head. She took the chosen shirt and skirts that Chikaru expects her to wear. Seeing the shirt that Chikaru had chosen were looking a little odd for someone going out on a date. It consists of a red and white checked shirt connected to a plaited red skirt with spenders (YUPS SPENDERS AGAIN), it comes with cute white shoes with ribbon on the top and black stripped socks. It was almost the exact opposite of what Shion would usually wear.

After putting on the clothes, she looked herself in the Mirror.

_Ohh god I look like a catgirl cosplayer_-Shion though to herself.

Arriving at the towns' park where they decided to meet, Shion waited on the bench with a pack of flowers on her hands. What seems like hours, Chikaru came by.

"Ohayo Shion-Koi" Chikaru Screamed with joy.

As Shion tilted her head to the side, her eyes immediately rose wide.

"Youu… You looked beautiful Chikaru-Chan" lowering her head, blushing, As she recalled what Chikaru was wearing it was exactly what Shion were wearing, So they practically looked like a pair. But instead of Cat ears, Chikaru had her normal ribbons on her hair. "Soooo… where are we going Chikaru-Chan" Shion continued.

"Hmm.. I was thinking.. What about the newly open game shop, Zex Trophier".

"If you say so."

"Let's go, Neko-Koi"

At the Game Shop,Zex Trophier-

They entered the shop and bought a card which cost around 200bucks, but could last them for a year. They browse through the games they wanted to play, as they continued Shion was stop by the missing presence.

"Chikaru-Chan where are you?"

"I AM HERE Neko-Koi"

As Shion gets nearer to the voice, she saw the game station which caught Chikaru's eyes, House of the Dead 12.

"Let's play this game Shion-Koi" Chikaru, Hopped around like a bunny.

"If you insisted, my fair lady" Which made Chikaru giggle.

Inserting the card to the machine, they decided to take on the challenge of having only 1 life (4bars of attack before dying). They started playing, winning almost every stage, they entered a new map for the highly professional. Zombies were coming to the screen in the speed of the light. Spraying the bullets on the zombie, the zombies were getting a little too difficult for the 2 girls as 3 zombies quickly attacked Chikaru leaving her with only 1 bar, while Shion 4 bar due to pure luck. Since this was the newest version of the game, by tapping the red button on the third footstep you could move forward, in front of your partner to protect them. As Shion shifted her character to the front preventing any farther damage to Chikaru.

"Stay away from, my Chikaru, you infested beast" Shion screamed with anger.

After the game was finish Chikaru got the high score. With Shion died due to protection.

"Thanks Shion-Koi for protecting me, But you don't have to get so angry it is just a game"

"Even if it was a game I would still be protecting you" Shion exclaimed which won a kiss to her cheek, instantly making her blush bright red.

"Thanks Shion-Koi you are the best"

Shion just smiled to her, wishing not to open her mouth to proclaim her love for Chikaru which she held since childhood.

After game and more games later, they were done finishing throwing basketball to hitting watermelon which popped out.

"Pwee what a tiring day"Shion said as she sat on the Chair of the Tea house.

"That was fun isn't it Shion-Koi, I haven't seen you smile in what seems like centuries"

"hahahaha I have cooled down, since I stepped down Chikaru-Chan"

As they chatted normally among theirselves, a man came beside Chikaru.

"Chikaru-Chan so long no see" The boy spoke

As Chikaru tilted her head she immediately screamed "Is that you Tanaka-Chan"

"Yes Yes darling" Tanaka said before hugging Chikaru, instantly making Shion face turned dark.

Shion quickly interrupted "Please refrained yourself for touch Chikaru" Shion uttered with anger, raging from her eyes.

"Shion-Koi don't be rude to my friend" Chikaru told Shion, after she said that to Shion, She turn her attention to Tanaka and struck a some conversation with her. After talking for a few moments, the person hold up Chikaru's hand with his hand. In mere second his hands were being slapped off by Shion

"Don't you dare touch my Chikaru with your filthy hands you.. you man" Shion said, using a wet tissue to wipe Chikaru's hand. After doing so another man came by.

"Tanaka-Darling let's go we are late for our date" the mysterious man proclaimed

"Coming Hideki-Chan, Catch you later Chikaru-Chan I got a date to catch and see you Shion-Blockhead" Tanaka Shouted to the girls, before rushing over to his boyfriend, Hideki.

"Who.. Who was that Chikaru-Chan, how does he know you and me?" Shion questioned

"Hahahaha Shion-Koi Don't you remember him Tanaka, Tanaka Rosettely"

Memories from the past touches Shion brain, she remembered their neighbour when they were young, and they always called him Rose-Chan although he was a male. Remembering his dream when they were young

-Flashback Childhood-

Chikaru said to Shion and Rose "We all shouted out our dreams together in 3, 2, 1 GO"

Shion Shouted "To be the successor of the Toumori Company"

"To Marry Shion-Koi" Chikaru Continued

"To have a gay relation" Rose followed by.

As all 3 kids lay on the ground thinking of their future.

-End of flash back-

"I remember him hahaha, he changed a lot from last time but he got his wish"

"Yups"

As memories from the past still haunts Shion's head, she wondered whether Chikaru's previous wish was truth, if it was she might have a chance to be with her.

"Ermmm Chikaru-Chan"

"Hai? Darling-Chan" Winning a blush in Shion face

"I was just ermm… wondering…"

"Yes yes go on?" Chikaru exclaimed, excitedly

Shion being the hardhead she was abandoned the idea of proclaiming her love for Chikaru, but had gone for the second best speech.

"Woudyouliketogoonanotherdate withme" Shion said quickly and clumsily.

"Okay it is set was about next week"

"YATA!" Shion Shouted, blushing bright red due to the commotion she had made. The date went as normal and it ended the day with Shion lying on her bed thinking "_I would proclaim my love next week_". As she drifted off to a deep but good slumber.

**Next Chapter Yaya again, anyways next date with Shion and Chikaru most likely Chikaru POV.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK dudes I am not really feeling well so instead of resting or studying I decide to continue my story. Anyway don't expect too much from me I fail as a write 100% for various reason. 1. I don't reread my written stories 2)I don't check my stories of errors 3)I never took even 1minute to think up of a good plot in my story I just type as I think a little. Here goes.**

**Notes: I would stop on my Yaya's dates for now if I continue most people will not know the time of each date anyways all the dates would be on the same day as Yaya's date with Nagisa. I would be pushing Remon and Kizuna dates together with C&K because these 2 are already a couple.**

Chapter 8 Pinicku

Kagome waited at the towns' park, usually it would be always crowded with people from all over the town. But recently there was a Monkey attack which scared away most of the visitor. Since no one in the Hills were acknowledge of anything that happen across the gates. Chiyo and Kagome decided to have their date there.

Waiting on the bench sat Kagome, She was wearing a white dress a big ribbon attached to the side. Percival (Anything that you call it) on the other hand was wearing a banana suit.

While waiting for the arrival of Chiyo, her date, Kagome fell into a deep slumber.

Moments later, Kagome was awaken by a familiar voice. It was saying

"Beautiful princess there you lay on the wooden mat" The mysterious figure continued. "So beautiful you look, but than any fairy tale princess I have ever seen, there you lay not moving an inch like a stone figure but craved with such beauty, maybe a kiss should be able to wake you up"

Upon hearing that Kagome spoke" Chiyo-Chan maybe we should save the kiss for a better time"

"Ohh Kagome-Chan sorry about that, I have a bad habit of reading my storybook aloud, what were you saying just now?" As she placed her book on the ground

"Ohh nothing much just mumbling" Kagome eyed the storybook –The sleeping idiot-

"Kagome-Chan how do I look?"

Chiyo had been letting her hair grown longer over the two months and had it now tied into a knot and place on her side across her shoulders. Chiyo wears a rather different clothing than usual, She had a blue shirt on, but both sleeves had a different length 1 was touching her wrist, the other just around her shoulder area. She had also wore a different skirt, it was loose but short.

"You look great, Erm but isn't that skirt a little revealing" Kagome whispered to her, eyeing her eyes to try and get a sneak preview of Chiyo's pantsu.

"Hahahaha yea, my little sister was playing with the hose and accidentally splash most of my other dress but only this and a long jeans was not wet, so deciding that it would be better to wear a skirt on a date instead of a pant" Chiyo replied

"Anyways what is for picnic Chiyo?"

Chiyo brought out her basket and open it. Reaching inside she grabbed 2 apples, a pie and a container containing 4 sandwiches. Kagome reach over and pick a sandwich, as both were ready to start, they shouted "ITADAKIMASU".

Munching down their sandwiches and chatting between bites Chiyo and Kagome didn't notice that a Banana looking bear was being peeped at.

Standing behind the bushes were 4 notorious monkey, they were most likely the cause of the emptiness in the park. As times goes by, the tempted monkey were plotting a way to get the banana (somehow smart monkeys).

Noticing something odd in the bushes Chiyo asked Kagome

"Kagome-Chan you saw something in the bushes"

"Not really maybe it is your imagination"

"I hope so" Chiyo rubbed her eyes again to ensure she had seen, what was seen previously. Upon

"Rubbing her eyes the bushes stopped moving.

_That is strange I could have sworn I saw it moving_- She thought, abandoning the thoughts she faced Kagome.

"Kagome-Chan why is Percival in a Banana suit anyways"

"Ohh Percival said he was a big fan of a (So called) popular show named-Banana Pyjamas so he is currently cosplaying as it"

"But he is not in a Pyjama"

"It was out of stock, so I just took the naked version" Kagome explained, She turn to see Percival but it was nowhere to be found.

As she alerted Chiyo about the Missing Banabear, they started their investigation and stumbled into Remon and Kizuna.

"What a coincidence Remon and Kizuna-Chan" C&K spoke at the same time

"What is this about a missing Banana?" Kizuna excitedly said

"Ohh i was eating by that tree talking to Chiyo when suddenly it when missing"

"Hmm Interesting" Kizuna replied "what does this banana looked like? Is it this big?" Kizuna stretched her hand to about 1.2m long.

"Not really, it is around 50cm"

"Wow that is one big banana, what colour is the banana? Blue? Green? Or maybe Purple?"

"You didn't stat yellow that is the most obvious colour"

"You can't be to careless in and investigation, Common colours are usually the primary criminal for stolen goods"

"….."Kagome sighed

As details were given to the professional, things were getting more and more intense.

"How was the banana curved, I need the exact measurement of the curves"

"This is hopeless, how am I going to find Percival ever again" Kagome Cried

"Why didn't you say it was Percival, I just saw it near the bush with some monkey I think"

"MONKEY!?" Kagome immediately rush over to the area, where Kizuna pointed.

What she saw was inhumane, the monkey putted Percival into a gigantic pot, adding carrots and tomato and a little Rosemary for final touch up. Kagome immediately ran and shoo the monkeys away. But these monstrous creatures from hell are not so easily dismissed. They ran and called for backup, 16 monkeys come out of the bushes surrounding Kagome.

Kagome laughed at the monkey as they approaches, wondering why the human girl is laughing the monkeys decided to charge towards the girl to punish her. Kagome took a leaf on the floor and shot it against the leader monkey, instantly winning a deep cut on the face.

"Don't mess with me incompetent fools, now scrammed from my sight being I decide to kill you" Kagome Screamed, anger struck her face like a demon.

Picking Percival from the pot, she head back to Chiyo. Instantly changing her tone from just now. Chiyo rushed over to Kagome, whom had a small cut from scratching herself, but Chiyo though the monkeys had attacked her when retrieving the bear.

"Kagome-Chan you are hurt" Chiyo worriedly said, Hugging Kagome on her back.

"Those monkeys were Meany , I tried to take Percival and they attacked me, luckily I ran as fast as I could" Kagome innocently angelically princessly said

Chiyo kneel in front of Kagome patching up her wounds. They decided to end the date due to evil monkey in the area. As they exited the placed

Kagome said "Chiyo-Chan you go ahead I forget to take something"

"Okay Kagome-Chan but please do take care, if anything happen call me"

Kagome ran back to the picnic area and picked up a pocket knife which fell from her bag.

**Next Chapter : Amane x Kaname: Anyways Chiyo and Kagome date was horribly written but I would still publish for I had no plans or idea of how to continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi readers, since I hurted my hand from drawing for more than 5 hours. I am taking a break. So I decided to update. I know my story is kinda weird or badly written. But I am making an effort to continue this story maybe till 30k words for people who find my story kinda okay. Thanks if you are reading this^^. Note: I am currently out of ideas so I think I would skipped Amane/Kaname's date, I just wrote one just now but felt bad for Amane(a lot bad stuffs). If you want the date between this 2 comment and I will get it on another chapter.**

**This Chapter is YayaxShizumaxMiyuki, lazy to write too many dates and might be boring to read.**

**Chapter 9 Double Date**

Yaya was awoken by the ring of the phone, she rose up from bed but eventually fell back.

"Lisa (Yaya's personal maid/friend) could you pick the phone for me" Yaya yelled

"Right away sweetie" As Lisa reached over the phone and answered. "Hello Yaya's residences, how may I help you?"

"This is Yaya's school principal here, could you get Yaya-san on the phone?"

"Right away Sweet..Madam" Lisa ran up the steps, entering Yaya's room. She walked over to the side of Yaya's bed and gave her the phone.

"Hello?" Yaya crankily said

"You should know that today is a Monday and you should be in school today"

Immediately Yaya panic whispering "OH MY GOD" to herself before bringing her attention back to the phone "I would be right there, I am sorry this won't happen again".

"It is alright, but just of this week we are having visitors over, so there will not be any school for today, but remember next week be punctual for classes on Monday" As soon as she said that, she hang up.

"BITCH" Yaya yelled to the phone, as she was about to ask Lisa to put it away, another phone call rang. _RINNNNG RINNNG RINNG_

Yaya answered the phone "How may I help you again, your majesty" Yaya sarcastically said, guessing who was on the phone.

"Wow I am royalty today" A familiar voiced replied

"Ohh it is you, Shizuma, anyways how may I help you?" Yaya said

"Since there is no school today, how about postponing the date to today?" Shizuma excitedly said

"Better earlier than late, since I want to get this over with"

"Meet me at the Victorian Zoo I had always wanted to have a date there, See ya at 1" Shizuma hanged up. Yaya stretch her arms from a good night sleep, She went and took a showers before meeting Shizuma.

As she was scrubbing herself in shampoo, the third call in 7minutes came, _RINNNG._

"Lisa could you get that for me again"

Lisa entered the bathroom and handed Yaya the phone, but before closing the door, Yaya saw Lisa peeping at her naked body.

"Lisa, I am going to tell mom we had a lesbian peeping tom in the house"

"I AM SORRY" Lisa ran away

Laughing at her victory, she answered the phone "Moshi Moshi"

"Yaya-Chan guess who this is"

"Ohh hi Miyuki-Chan, Soooo Wassup?"

"Since I was thinking why don't we go on a date today, since school is closed"

"Better earlier than late, since I want to get this over with" Yaya said feeling a little sense of Déjà vu.

"Meet me at the Victorian Zoo I had always wanted to have a date there, See ya at 1" Another Déjà vu attacked Yaya's brain, but was totally ignored. "Bye" Miyuki continued as she hang up.

Yaya exited the showers and went to her dressing room, finding on particular nice shirt, she decided to go with a white shirt with a tag on it "2 Girls are better than 1" written on the front the shirts front was quite loose revealing parts of Yaya's cleavage, Matching the shirt, she patched it with her usual sexy short (Really short) jeans.

She ran out of the house and was approaching the Zoo, as she got closer she felt a bad feeling in her heart, telling her to close the date. Trying the recall the thing that made her felt that way, she continued walking and thinking. When her foot touches the Zoos' entrance, she remembered the date she agreed with Shizuma. She immediately thought of running back home and calling Miyuki, as she had forgotten her phone. But was stopped by a tap on the shoulder, she turned her face and saw Shizuma.

"You are early Yaya-Chan, Let's go"

"I forrrrrgot something in the house" Yaya forced the words out, as she was about to leave.

"Hey Yaya-Chan doesn't that person look like Miyuki, It seems like she is dressed up for a date, wonder who the lucky babe is" Shizuma said pocking Yaya on her ribs. Hearing the enchanted words Yaya frost from her spot, she tried moving her body, but it felt to jelly to even move and inch.

"Hello Shizuma, what are you doing here" Miyuki approached Shizuma, as she was approaching Yaya found the strength to move to a pillar which could block her from the 2 for the time being.

"Hey Miyuki I GOT A DATE, so why are you here anyways" Shizuma questioned Miyuki, expecting the answer "I GOT A DATE" but sounded a little stupid in her head.

"Me too, but I am still waiting for her"

"Who's the lucky babe" Shizuma giggled

"You first" Miyuki proclaimed.

"What about we say it together in 3, 2, 1"

"Yaya" They both shouted, upon hearing that they both shouted together "NANI!"

"Whha… What are you saying" Shizuma shouted. "I am the one Yaya called for a date today, not you Miyuki-kun".

"No, I was the one she called, and why are you calling me Kun, isn't that only for guys" Miyuki exclaimed.

Noticing the missing date operator, they both shouted"YAYA!" Immediately Yaya came out of the pillar with a quirky smiled plastered on her face.

"Hehehehe, My bad" Yaya Sprouted, Still with the stupid looking smile (Anyways I am a big fan of Yaya so just expression her face, not insulting, never insulting Yaya!).

"So how do we get rid of this horrendous beast" Shizuma said, secretly pointing a finger at Miyuki.

"At least this beast have a normal breast, unlike some people wanting their breast to be bigger but could not grow, so they result to breast implants" Miyuki directed her eyes on Shizuma's breast.

"As a matter of fact, my breast are real and not fake, if you do not believe why don't you suck them" Shizuma said, using her arms to push her breast higher.

"If you would show them in public, I would not just suck them! I would bite it off!" Miyuki eyes widen. Instantly Shizuma's hand cover the spot where her nipples are.

After moments of silence, Yaya spoke "Anyways hahahahaha, some people sure make mistakes right Miyuki-Chan, right Shizuma-Chan".

"So how are we going to solve this issue" Shizuma questioned

"What about I date you both in one time" Yaya stupid smiled came back.

"Now I know why you wore that shirt, you planned it didn't you two-timer" Miyuki said

"Relax Miyuki and Shizuma since it was my fault I would not complaint on whatever you two do, just for today" Yaya tried to calm them down.

Shizuma quickly walked over to Miyuki whispering into her ear, instantly Miyuki eyes went wide a weird grin on her face. "Let's go" they both said, still smiling from just now whisper.

_This is going to be a bad day, I just knew it_- Yaya thought

The trio entered the Zoo, both holding each of Yaya's hand. After walking in the Zoo for an hour, both Shizuma and Miyuki complained that they are tired and wanted to have ice-cream. Remembering an hour ago's deal Yaya followed them to the Café. They all entered a Café Called- Ice Frost-. Entering the store, the two complainers quickly ordered vanilla ice-cream and sat on a 6 chairs table. Both sitting on the ending chair remaining an empty middle sit for Yaya. Moments later, Yaya sat down and eat her Chocolate ice-cream. Concentrating on her ice-cream Yaya didn't notice the person beside her were both grinning. Shizuma and Miyuki so called accidentally spill ice-cream on Yaya leaking down into her cleavage.

"I AM SORRY YAYA-CHAN, LET ME CLEAN THAT UP FOR YOU" Both said, sounding obviously fake.

"OHH MY GODD WE BOTH FORGOT TO BRING OUR TISSUES, OHH WELL" Both said, sounding like a robot.

They both quickly use their tongues and licked off the stains on Yaya's cleavage. Yaya tried to struggle but was held down by them both. After having their yummy feast, they both returned to their normal position acting as if nothing just happened, but could not restrain themselves to a straight face.

_MUST NOT LOSE MY ANGER I ALREADY PROMISE NOT TO COMPLAINT, DAMN IT!_ Thought Yaya.

After finishing the remaining parts of the ice-cream they continued their travels inside the Zoo.  
The trip to the Zoo would be better off without Shizuma odd comments on everything.

"Wow is that a Lion" "This is my first time seeing a Bear" "What are these creatures" Shizuma said throughout the date.

Yaya's day would have also been better, but some two people would let their hands off Yaya's few areas. Having enough of her deal with them both and controlling herself to the max.

Yaya angrily grab both their breast and squeezing the live of it. "OUCH" they both complained.

Hours continued with both complaining of Yaya's previous deal, but was ignored by Yaya. The day went by and had ended with both going back home, protecting their precious.

Yaya entered her home, jumping straight to bed and opening the TV. Turning to her right she took a notebook and crossing out Shizuma and Miyuki's name. "There done, 3 more left Tsundere-Chan, Hikari-Chan and Honey-Chan", placing the notebook on the floor, she resume her TV programme, Strawberry Panic!

Next Chapter Yaya's date with Momomi, Sucky story isn't it hahaha.


End file.
